


Bathroom Horrorshow

by Red_Cheshire



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftermath, Background Character Death, Being born into something doesn't mean you want it, Family Bonding, Family Issues, Gen, Horror, Murder Family, Rites of Passage, Subtle mystery, hints of cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Cheshire/pseuds/Red_Cheshire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having no regard for other people doesn't mean you don't care about your family.<br/>And sometimes family time consists of murder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathroom Horrorshow

The bathroom was packed with people, not many in number but more than the small room had been designed for. Vera was standing at the sink, while her brothers Eli and Leon were sitting in the bathtub.

The bathroom itself was nice enough, though the cloudy glass of the window was cracked and there were footprints on the tiled floor. There was a faint, metallic smell coming from somewhere deeper in the house.

Vera hummed softly to herself as she rinsed and wrung a soft hand towel in the sink. The warm water was discoloured, and become more so as she rubbed the wet cloth against the drying, tacky mess on her arms. She had gunk under her nails that she’d need a nailbrush to get out. Her hair wasn’t so bad, there were a few flecks, but the loose bun she’d tied it into had kept it mostly clean.

Leon was murmuring soft comforts to Eli as they sat in the warm, steaming water of the bath tub. Eli didn’t respond and only shuddered slightly, his eyes clenched tightly shut, as his older brother stopped scrubbing at him long enough to pour water over his sticky mop of hair. It was Eli’s first night, he’d gotten messier than any of them. The water was pink and steadily getting darker.

Eli let out a rough, ragged breath as he stared at his hands. His nails were longer than they’d ever been.

“You did really well,” Leon said calmly, ignoring or not noticing how unhappy his little brother seemed at this. “You did a way better job than Vera did on her first night out.”

Vera’s eyes flickered over to them from the mirror, where she’d been focusing as she cleaned the dark, drying red from her face. “Really,” she said with a teasing smirk, “I think mine had been pretty impressive”. Her teeth, as she grinned unrepentantly at her brothers, were slimed with blood and had bits of meat stuck between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Written in Creative Writing class.


End file.
